Ego (KHII ½)
Ego is a villain in Kingdom Hearts II ½. He is one of the bosses on Earth. Story Eons ago, Ego was born as one of the mighty Celestials, one of the mightiest beings in the universe. He even wielded a Keyblade at one point. In a process called the Expansion, he seeded planets with parts of himself, to gradually assimilate the universe. On Earth, he fathered Star-Lord, but decided to kill his mother because their relationship got in the way of the Expansion. Years later, he was reunited with Star-Lord, now part of the Guardians of the Galaxy and working together with Sora. He tried to sacrifice Star-Lord for the Expansion, but was ultimately defeated by Sora and his friends. As a boss Ego is fought in four stages. The first stage is his human form, which has the following moveset. * Beam Slash - extends glowing energy tendrils from his hands and swings them around. * Beam Slam - raises the tendrils and whips them into the ground, causing an energy blast. * Homing Thunder - shoots energy balls that home in on Sora. * Pillar Punch - raises pillars from the ground that shoot up against Sora from below. * Mega Tendril - huge tendrils emerge from the ground and attack Sora with slashing attacks. The tendrils have 1.5 HP bar and must be defeated to make Ego himself reappear. The second stage is beneath the planet surface, on a rock platform. Here, Ego appears as even larger versions of the Mega Tendrils (ten, each with 4 HP bars). * Slam - tendrils slam into the ground, causing a shockwave. * Thundaza - sends Thunder magic all across the battlefield. * Swing - the tendrils swim around, covering much of the battefield. * Thunder Pillar - shoots Thunder beams up from under the ground. * Strangle - the tendrils grab Sora and squish him, doing massive damage. The third stage is Ego's core, consisting of a giant face of energy emanating from the stone wall. The tendrils from the first stage return, with 2.5 HP bars. * Mega Tendril * Tendril Swing - the tendrils do a swinging attack at Sora * Whiplash - the tendrils do successive whiplashes, each one spawning a concussion wave and local Thunder beams. * Thunder Beam - the face shoots Thunder from its eyes. * Megathunder Beam '''- the face shoots Thunder from is eyes, covering everything right in front of it. The final stage is Ego in pure energy form, looking like a translucent humanoid entity made of pure energy. Five of the enlarged Mega Tendrils from the second stage appear, with 6 HP bars. * '''Thundaza * Beam Slash * Beam Slam * Homing Thundaza - Homing Thunder, with double damage * Thunder Pillar * Berserk Blast - Ego crouches, charges up, and causes a huge energy blast from within himself. This can easily take three quarters of Sora's HP and must be avoided at all costs. Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½